Waitting, Dreaming, Wishing
by CecilyAurora
Summary: She waited eleven years for a girl, she was dreaming for a little girl to put cute little dresses on, she kept wishing for one but she kept busy with her six sons, stupid strong Scott sperm. Brucas. OneShot.


_So this is a little one-shot my friends Megan, Brianna and Katie wrote for me for my sixteenth birthday, which isn't even till Thursday. But since they gave it to me early for some reason I'm typing it up and posting it for you all. I hope you like it. Oh, and they told me to say this. Brianna, Katie and Megan are the Best Girls in the world. Who I think are pretty weird sometimes but what can I say I'm weird too. - Happy now? Love you guys. I know it's a little short but they wrote this during study when I went somewhere I think._

_Disclaimer- I don't own anything. I don't ever own this idea. That's a crazy girls idea. _

_Summary: She waited eleven years for a girl, she was dreaming for a little girl to put cute little dresses on, she kept wishing for one but she kept busy with her six sons, stupid strong Scott sperm. Brucas. One-Shot._ **

* * *

**

**Waiting, Dreaming, Wishing**

By: Brianna, Megan and Katie

"Six boys Broody. Couldn't we ever have a girl?" Brooke said talking about her sons Trevor, Liam, Colton, James, Kyle, and Rylan.

"What can I say Cheery? Scott's have strong sperm." Laughed the blond as he hugged his wife more as they lay in their bed.

"Luke I really do hope this ones a girl. I think I might as well die if it's another boy." Brooke said rubbing her hand over for extending stomach.

"I hope too before we have 20 sons and no daughter. Cause I think this house is getting a little small." Lucas laughed kissing the top of his wife's head.

"Mommy. Daddy! Help me!" Kyle yelled running into the room.

"What's wrong Kyle?" Brooke asked moving away from Lucas so the little boy could fit next to him.

"Jamie's gonna get me." The four-year-old insisted as another little boy came running inside.

"You broke my car!" James yelled running on to the bed and landing on top of his younger brother.

"James Lucas Scott get off your brother now!" Lucas yelled pulling Jamie off of Kyle.

"I sorry." Kyle said.

"Momma?" a little voice said from behind the door.

"Come here baby boy." Brooke said patting the space on the bed next to her.

"Up momma." Rylan smiled putting his little arms in the air for Brooke to pull him onto the bed.

"Come on this side Ry."

"Luke I can pick up my own kids. I'm pregnant not crippled."

"Brooke still your nine months pregnant. The doctor said to take it easy." Lucas pointed out.

"That doesn't mean I can't pick him up." Brooke said grabbing Rylan's arms, "Jump baby boy. See Luke you should've listened to me when I said we needed a bigger bed."

"That's when we only had Trevor, Liam and Colton." Laughed Lucas as Rylan climbed on to his chest.

"You still should've listened."

"Mom tell Trevor that it's my turn to play x-box now!" Liam yelled running into the room.

"Liam it's only eight. Quite the yelling please." Brooke said.

"Go play the play station." Lucas said.

"It has no good games and Colton's playing it."

"It's your turn Broody Boy." Brooke said.

"I did it last time. When they were fight over a stupid video game for their PSP's."

"Well then just go. I don't want to deal with them." Brooke said, "Or you're not getting any when I pop."

"Not getting any what mommy?" Kyle asked.

"Any cookies." Brooke said saying the first thing that came to mind as Luke just laughed.

"I want one!" Kyle and James said at the same time.

"After lunch. Now let's go get breakfast ready." Brooke said trying to get herself out of bed.

"Choco?" Rylan said.

"Sure. We can have chocolate-chip pancakes." Brooke said tickling the two-year-olds stomach causing the little blond-haired boy to let out a little giggle.

"Can we eat the batter?" a boy in spider man pj's asked.

"Sure Jamie, just don't tell your dad."

"Don't tell me what?" Lucas said walking into the kitchen.

"Mommy's going to let us eat the batter." Kyle said. He was always the worst at keeping secrets, something he definitely got from Lucas.

"Oh really?"

"Kyle what did I say about telling him?"

"Not to. I sorry mommy." The four-year-old said giving Brooke the biggest hug he could.

"It's ok buddy." Brooke smiled kissing the top of his curly brown hair.

"Can you stop talking so we can eat pancakes?" James asked.

"Jamie." Lucas said sternly.

"I'm a growing boy I need food."

"Who told you that?" Brooke laughed.

"Grandma."

"Your moms insane Luke."

"Yeah I kind of know that by now." Lucas laughed throwing James and Kyle over his shoulder as they walked down the stairs towards the kitchen.

"Daddy put us down!" Kyle said kicking his little legs.

"Fine." Lucas laughed putting both boys on the ground as they ran to play with their cars.

"Give me it back!" Colton yelled chasing down the stairs after Trevor who had the controller for x-box.

"Nope!" Trevor yelled, definitely got Brooke's stubborn attitude.

"Trevor give it back!" Brooke yelled not really wanting to start a fight going between the two.

"But it's my game."

"Trev listen to your mom." Lucas said.

"Nope it's my game. I said he couldn't play it." Trevor said crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Then fine it's mine now. Go to your room." Lucas said grabbing the game as Trevor marched his way up the stair to his room and slammed the door, which left vibrations going through out the house.

"Can I go play it now?" Liam asked.

"Eat first." Brooke said grabbing her extending stomach, "Broody I think it's time."

"Time for what?" Lucas said taking another piece of the chocolate-chip pancake into his mouth.

"Baby, hospital, now." Brooke said as a rush of pain came over her body.

"Ok. Boys let's go, everyone in the car!" Lucas yelled rushing everyone out the door, "Trev let's go!"

"Ok Brooke you got to push." Dr. McKenzie said.

"I am. It hurts."

"I think your going to break my hand." Lucas said as Brooke gave him an evil stair, "Ok, keep on squeezing."

"You are never touching me again Luke."

"You say that every time." Lucas laughed get another evil stair.

"One more push and the baby should be out." Dr. McKenzie said.

"I'm going to kill you Lucas!" Brooke yelled pushing with all her might.

"And it's a girl." The doctor smiled.

"Welcome to the world Michaela Jordyn Scott." Brooke said with a smile.

* * *

_Hoped you liked it as much as i did. It was a good b-day present._

_-denver._


End file.
